This new geranium plant originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing in 1985 of unnamed plants, growing in my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, with the primary object of seed collection. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its attractive flower coloration, its profuse production of flowers, and its early blooming habit. Propagation of this particular seedling by means of cuttings from the parent plant was done by me and under my direction at Stuttgart with very satisfactory results and such propagation was carried on at Stuttgart through several successive generations, which demonstrated clearly that the novel and advantageous characteristics of the new plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed, thus assuring its homogeneity.